Snow Day (oneshot)
by CompleteLackOfSurprise
Summary: Lester's never been out on a snow day and Lorne is feeling particularly playful. Plus, Lester wearing mittens, what more can I say?


Lester can feel something soft and warm gently grazing his neck but he keeps his eyes closed for a little bit longer. Eventually his eyelids flutter and he turns into the man's shoulder, letting out a small "mmm" as the realisation of his surroundings washes over him. Lorne has been awake for a while, simply watching his lover's peaceful expression as his chest moves up and down; as hypnotic as the sweetest lullaby. Lester nuzzles the man's chest, taking in his comforting scent of soap and something darker, close to tobacco smoke but not quite. Whatever it is, Lester wonders sleepily, it smells divine. The fingers tracing his neck suddenly cease, but just as he's about to start whimpering for the loss of contact, the fingers brush against his cheek and then Lorne's head stoops to press his lips against Lester's. Now they are both fully awake.

"Is this the way you usually wake up?" Lorne mumbles as he places soft, lingering kisses along Lester's lower lip and then jawline. The man finds the words at first; "No, um I-um, no I'm used to waking up alone." Lorne continues the trail of kisses along Lester's jaw and then further down, meeting the peak of his Adam's apple, triggering a silent shudder from his lover. All words have turned to mush. "I um…lonely, um. Cold, with…duvet." Lorne chuckled warmly into the dip of Lester's throat, causing the younger man's skin to turn to gooseflesh. He wasn't making any sense but then again, none of this had made any sense. It had all been the product of coincidence, impulse and snap decision making. After all, Lorne reminded himself as he straightened back up to kiss Lester's lonesome lips, life is nothing more than the choices you make.

After at least a good five minutes of drowsily kissing one another, Lorne let out a sigh from deep within his lungs and raised his eyes to peer out of the window with mild interest. "It's fucking cold here." He says matter-of-factly, his eyes still mapping out the icy landscape. Lester doesn't quite know what to say so he simply nods. "Err…yeah, yes it is." His hand traces a line down Lorne's spine but the man is still looking out of the window. "Do you ever go out and just fuck around in the snow? Or are you so used to it that the novelty has kind of…worn off?" He turns his eyes back to Lester now, searching them for something indeterminate. The man beneath him doesn't really know how to answer, he can't be sure whether or not Lorne is joking – a constant state of anxiety that he's almost used to by this point – but he manages to summon a response. "Come to think of it, no. I never go and just mess around in the snow." He sighs, his fingers pawing at the nape of Lorne's neck. "I never just…play."

"You never just _play_?" The word is almost condescending but he saves it with that smile, that fucking smile that Lester simply cannot resist. They're both laughing now and Lorne bends down to kiss the younger man's lips but they continue to vibrate beneath his own, the laughter now silent and contained. Their lips part. "Well then, Lester. Let's go play."

With that, Lorne climbed off the mattress and started getting dressed. As gorgeous as the man looked in nothing but his birthday suit, Lester couldn't deny how much he loved seeing him standing there in his jeans without a shirt. It was the way that his skin grew paler just past his waistband and Lester's eyes followed the dark pattern of hair until it disappeared behind the layer of denim. It didn't help that Lorne nearly always went commando, Lester thought, his cock growing hard beneath the cloud of the duvet. "Well?" Lorne cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" His question remained unanswered for a few moments until finally Lester gestured to the undeniable tent forming beneath the cover, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"Really, Lester?" Lorne stood there with both hands on his hips, the sight of him doing nothing to appease the man's insistent erection. Lester closed his eyes tightly. "Just…give me a minute." The man did so, and after a few seconds he could have sworn he heard a small "Oh, geez" escape Lester's lips.

When they eventually made it outside, the younger man wrapped his arms around himself and let out a clouded breath that seemed to freeze the moment it touched the air. He was wearing his usual puffy orange coat but even that didn't seem to do anything to fight off the inevitable chill. "Don't pout." Lorne said mockingly and then he laid a fleeting kiss on Lester's lips. "I thought you were used to this weather and besides, we're gonna have fun, remember?" He reached out and grabbed the younger man's hand, leading him forward as they walked out of Nygaard's backyard and further still until they found themselves standing shin-deep in snow, in a patch of land that was neither suburb nor forest, but somewhere in between. Either way, it was utterly deserted and as peaceful as anywhere Lorne had ever been.

"So…" Lester clapped his mittens together. "What are we gonna do out here?" It was a perfectly innocent question but both of them gazed at one another as though he'd just asked whether or not they were going to make a single snow angel together. "Did you never have any snow days as a kid?" Lorne scoffed, picking up a handful of snow and then rolling it into an even bigger ball. "Look around you." Lester frowned. "Every day was a snow day, Lorne." Then they're both laughing and Lorne pulls the man to him by the scruff of his jacket and they kiss for a brief second. "Well then…" The older man begins. "You must have built a dozen or so snowmen in your lifetime." Malvo continues rolling the pile of snow into a ball but his partner just stands there, his mouth slightly ajar. "Are we…Am I supposed to, err…" Lester is mumbling now and Lorne straightens up, patting his own gloves against the bottom of his coat. "Yes, Lester. We're building a snowman. Now, hop to it."

The snowman was the only one Lester had ever made, but he pushed images of his dismal childhood out of the way and as soon as the structure was complete, threw a tightly pressed snowball at Lorne's smug little face. "Shit, Lester." The man was doubled over, trying to choose between wheezing and laughter. "Oh, you are gonna wish you didn't do that just now." He said, rubbing his scorched cheek. Lester was a little bit startled by this remark but the playful grin on Lorne's face told him not to worry, that this was all part of the game they had been playing for some weeks now. The game that set them apart as lovers instead of merely client and overseer. Lorne raised his hand, well equipped with a large snowball, but just as Lester covered his face in pleading, the older man ran over to him and tackled him to the ground, the snowball lost along the way.

Lester could barely breathe for laughing so much and a lone tear pooled in the crease of his eye. "Stop! Stop!" He said between fits of giggles as Lorne attacked his sides with both hands, the younger man's jacket unzipped and vulnerable to a vengeful tickling. "I told you you'd regret that snowball to the face." The man ceased for a few moments, the laughter creeping up on him also, but when he caught his breath again the tickling continued. "Please!" Lester squealed. "I'll be good, I promise!" That was enough to spur Lorne on and just when Lester thought he'd given up, the man drew his face up with a gloved hand and kissed him deeply. When their lips parted, Lorne took his gloves off, their eyes locked in a searing embrace. It was then that a truly wicked idea cropped up in his mind.

Malvo smirked, laid his left hand on top of the snow and then quickly lifted up Lester's shirt and placed his freezing palm against the man's bare skin. "Fuck!" Lester squirmed beneath him, the whites of his eyes glinting severely. Lorne chuckled silently, pressing his lips against Lester's throat to temper the shock of his ice cold fingers. "Will you be a good boy now, Lester?" He whispered, his hand slightly warmer now and tracing an agonising line down to rest upon the tender flesh just above the man's waistband. "Geez." Lester moaned as Lorne's hand groped him over his jeans and the cold seemed to dissipate like the sudden suspension of a whipping winter wind.

"Are you gonna be good?" Lorne mouthed into Lester's ear as his hand lowered the man's zipper. Lester was practically purring in his arms, the feel of Malvo's rough hands, still chilled by the damnable climate as they grasped him firmly inside his boxers, almost sending him over the edge. "I'll be good, I'll be good." He was whimpering, bucking his hips with every delicious stroke of Lorne's hand. They built up an exquisite rhythm, but every once in a while when Lester got used to the tempo and started thrusting his hips faster and faster, Lorne would stop tugging him until he calmed down and the pace would revert back to its slow starting point. It was a beautiful if brutal torture.

"P-Please, Lorne." Lester closed his eyes and grasped at the man's sleeves, his heels digging into the soft ground. "Please, what?" Malvo was toying with him now, savouring every last drop of energy he could muster from the boy. "Please…let me come." Those were the words he wanted to hear and he knew just how hard it must have been for Lester to say them, so drawing upon the dying embers of his surprisingly merciful nature, Lorne picked up the pace and pressed his lips against the other man's, producing a small moan from Lester's sore lips. It didn't take long at that rate for him to surge his hips forward and with a final thrust, come into Malvo's hand.

The two of them lay there for a few moments, panting. Lester could hardly keep his eyes open, the darkness behind them swirling into a thousand fractured galaxies. "So, how was your first Snow Day?" Lorne said as his breath returned. He wiped his palm on the snow around him and replaced his glove in one swift movement. Lester, on the other hand, was still splayed out helplessly, his mouth hung open in a joyful half-smile. "It was…I mean, that was, was…" The words were scrambled inside his skull. "Well…" Lorne grinned, standing above him now. "It's not over just yet." As soon as the words escaped his lips, Malvo picked up a heap of snow and after patting it down into a tight sphere, lobbed the snowball straight at Lester's face. Buried beneath Lorne's wicked laughter there sounded a barely audible "Aw, heck" and Lorne helped the man to his feet, his merciful mood threatening to linger for a little while longer.

"Now…" Lorne zipped up Lester's jacket for him and then with a devilish smile, said; "Let's get you warmed up."


End file.
